


니 앞에 목말라하는 나를 봐

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Baekhyun is thirsty and not in the original sense of the word.





	니 앞에 목말라하는 나를 봐

**Author's Note:**

> self - prompt. (i really just wanted to drabble yoga instructor jongin and thirsty baek)
> 
> The title is from Taemin’s song ‘Thirsty’. It means : Look at me, thirsty in front of you. (See how thirsty I am for you.)
> 
> (ni ape mongmallahaneun nareul bwa)

There are tons of things Baekhyun can take. A joke. A punch. Sometimes spicy food. He’s pretty good at all of those. But there is definitely one thing he cannot take and that is Kim Jongin, the yoga instructor, in his latest pair of athletic pants.

They’re friends, sort of. Baekhyun hasn’t been going to the class for long like Sehun has but, damn it, each week has been absolutely perfect ass torture. The thirst for him is real. For everyone. Sehun can’t deny the fact that he’s really hot. They might constantly snicker in the back of Jongin’s class. But they aren’t the only ones.

There are young girls who do the same thing. They make comments about how sexy Jongin is. Baekhyun finds the sentiment relatable. He isn’t sure of what his sexuality is, but everyone appreciating an attractive person is right up Baekhyun’s alley.

It isn’t until partner day that Real Thirst Hours take over.

Baekhyun shows up, completely prepared to deal with Sehun invading his personal space. That’s not what happens. Moments before the class starts Baekhyun gets a text from Sehun about some guy named Yixing and his ‘perfect round ass’. He says some explicit things about peaches and ass and Baekhyun checks out of the conversation.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun snaps up and has a face-full of Jongin’s junk, his glorious thighs, and his unsightly yellow gym shorts. Baekhyun thinks he should take them off or he should take them off for Jongin.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says. He’s pretty sure he sounds like a jackass. A very nervous, horny jackass.

“Where’s the loud guy with the hair that’s always with you?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun snorts. That’s one way to describe him. “Sehun. I’m not really sure. I think it has something to do with fruit and someone’s ass.”

Jongin laughs then squats down in front of Baekhyun. Oh, he shouldn’t do that. Baekhyun’s eyes drop right to his dick.

“Sounds like you got dumped for a dick appointment.” Jongin gives Baekhyun the once over and Baekhyun blushes just a little. Did Kim Jongin just check him out? “Shame really.”

“Pardon?” Baekhyun clears his throat nearly choking. Jongin smirks and he’s pretty sure that this is not the place for Baekhyun to get a semi.

“Nothing.” Jongin smiles and oh damn, that’s a nice smile. “Just a shame that you don’t have a partner for today.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun is kind of sad that Sehun bailed. But Jongin looks like he’s about to get comfortable next to Baekhyun. He sets his mat down and lays across it on his stomach. Baekhyun stops himself from reaching over and grabbing his ass. He thinks it might feel as nice as it looks.

“I mean,” Jongin rolls over and smiles again. Baekhyun feels like this might be going the right kind of direction for him. “Someone else is taking the class over for the day, so I could be your partner. If you wanted me to.”

Baekhyun whispers ‘fuck yes’, but it's not low enough for Jongin to miss. He places his chin in his hands and smirks at Baekhyun. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

The replacement instructor, Hyojong, starts the class and Baekhyun realizes he’s in over his ungraceful head.

Jongin can move and not just like _move_ move. He can lift and stretch things Baekhyun’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to be able to stretch. When Hyojong asks for one partner to practically lift the other, Baekhyun has trouble. Jongin is solid. He has no trouble, however, bending over and pulling Baekhyun over his back. Things pop and Baekhyun is pretty sure he’s going to either be so loose, he’s pudding. Or he’s going to be so sore he can’t move for three days.

All because of Kim Jongin.

Halfway through, Hyojong calls a break, and Baekhyun almost calls it quits. But, Jongin looks really, really good in his ugly yellow shorts, dripping with sweat. He smiles at Baekhyun then grabs his shoulders. He shakes them a bit until Baekhyun loosens up.

“You’re doing a whole lot better than I thought you would.”

Baekhyun drops his head and wishes Jongin’s hands would roam a little lower. “This is absolutely the worst class I’ve ever attended.”

Jongin laughs then his hands do go lower, one hand kneading between his shoulders. “You’re just tense is all. Hyojong is a hardass when it comes to this class. He wants to weed out the weak.”

“I guess I’m the weak.” Baekhyun chuckles and Jongin gets a little bit closer.

“Nah.” Jongin sets his hands on Baekhyun’s waist and starts rubbing his thumbs across muscles Baekhyun never knew were there. “You just need to stretch more or start getting massages after class. You’re just not getting the best out of the workout because you stay tense.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and tests the waters. Jongin seems a little interested. “Are you offering?”

Jongin turns Baekhyun around, a smirk spreading across his face. “If you want me to.”

Baekhyun is one-hundred percent sure now, he’s being hit on. Jongin still has his hand on Baekhyun’s waist. He’s playing with the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, a nice rosy glow spreading across his cheek. Baekhyun nods his head and smiles.

“Sehun is never going to believe this.” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongin smirks, takes a step, then giggles. Baekhyun is pretty sure this is worth the membership to the gym. “You can tell him about it later.”

 

The rest of the class Baekhyun is antsy. He’s not sure what the hell is going to happen, but he knows that the prospect of hands on Jongin’s ass is real high. He starts pressing a little closer and leaving lingering touches as they do different positions. There’s a suggestive one and Baekhyun is very glad he wore the tight pants today.

By the end of class, Baekhyun is sporting a chub and Jongin is glowing. He smiling and waving to everyone as they leave. Hyojong says that Baekhyun did a really great job for having a tough partner. Jongin shoves his shoulder playfully before it's just the two of them walking out of the room.

“So.” Jongin starts. “Do you want me to give you a massage or were you just being nice?”

Baekhyun sees the sincere hesitation as Jongin crosses his arms and rubs up and down one. He looks cute. His hair is all messy but Baekhyun knows a shy guy when he sees one. Yoga instructor Jongin is definitely different than everyday Jongin. Baekhyun takes a confident step and links arms with Jongin.

“I think a massage sounds great.” Baekhyun smiles and Jongin’s cheeks turn pink again.

“There’s - um - private rooms down the hall and no one will bother us there.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have to be a rocket surgeon to know what Jongin is saying.

The walk is kind of nice. Jongin is flirty and Baekhyun likes how he seems a little shy; like he’s never done this before. And, really… he hasn’t. He confesses as they walk into the room. He turns minimal lights on and Baekhyun can tell he’s nervous.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Baekhyun says. He put his hands in Jongin’s. They’re both a bit sweaty still. Jongin chuckles nervously but licks his lips.

“It's just,” Jongin’s eyes drop to Baekhyun’s lips and he sighs. “I don’t hook up with people. It's like a new thing for me, especially in my place of employment.”

“Well,” Baekhyun pulls Jongin into the room a bit more and kisses his hand. Jongin smiles. “We can do whatever you want. Seems like you just wanna do something new.”

“I do,” Jongin says. He tilts his head a bit then leans toward Baekhyun. Their lips brush. Jongin misses the first kiss, but then he’s moving from the side of Baekhyun’s mouth to full on kissing him.

Jongin’s lips feel like silk sheets. They’re soft and Baekhyun moans when he actually gets his hands on Jongin’s ass. Jongin giggles and cups Baekhyun’s face.

“That is definitely something I want to do again.” Jongin pecks as Baekhyun’s lips just a bit before hugging around his shoulders. He puts one hand into Baekhyun’s hair and damn it feels heavenly when he scratches. “We’re kinda gross and sweaty but like...I really want to put my hands all over you.”

Baekhyun grins and grabs Jongin’s ass, again. He grinds himself against Jongin making it pretty fucking clear, he’s definitely interested in the ‘all over you’ part. “Should we sit down? Or something?”

“Couch?” Jongin points behind them and Baekhyun is already two steps ahead. They fumble a bit in the dimly lit room until Jongin is laying across the couch and Baekhyun is straddling him.

It's odd, Baekhyun thinks, how beautiful Jongin really is. He’s just lifting his hips, grinding against Baekhyun, but he looks gorgeous. Baekhyun doesn’t want to close his eyes but this just feels good. He can feel Jongin’s cock pressed against his own, the highlighter shorts are across the room where they should be. They aren’t out of all of their clothes, but close enough. Shirts are gone, but boxers are still on. Baekhyun doesn’t care.

“I think I’m going to cum like this.” Jongin grabs Baekhyun’s ass and starts grinding harder. He kisses up Baekhyun’s neck until he’s moaning into his mouth.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun pants out. He’s pretty close too. Jongin keeps doing this thing where he twists his hips in a circle and Baekhyun can feel their dicks just massaging one another. It feels really fucking good. “Me too.”

Jongin grabs Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him in for a heated kiss. He pushes down on Baekhyun’s ass and starts massaging his rim through his boxers and, holy fuck, he’s really going for the gold here.

Baekhyun can feel his toes starting to curl. He reaches down between them and adjusts so that their cocks are aligned again. Jongin groans as Baekhyun picks up his speed. He can feel pre-cum and dried sweat on them. Jongin starts to tense and Baekhyun realizes he’s about to cum too.

“Just...like - “ Jongin pants and it's cut off by him grabbing onto Baekhyun with both hands and curling up. He moans against Baekhyun's neck. And it sends him over. Baekhyun sucks a mark on Jongin’s neck just to keep his mouth busy so he doesn't scream.

They ride it out, grinding against each other and lazily kissing. It's when Jongin gets really quiet that Baekhyun gets worried. He’s pretty sure that he doesn’t want it to end here. He’d like to continue making Jongin smile and feel good.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers. He smiles then brushes Jongin’s hair from his forehead. “How do you feel about dinner at my place and maybe a real massage? I’ll let you choose dinner and maybe even what type of lotion I use.”

Jongin blushes and it's the cutest thing Baekhyun’s ever seen. “I was hoping you’d ask me on a date before making me cum in my pants, but life is funny and works out of order sometimes.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun giggles and rubs his face. “I thought you just wanted to hook up?”

“No!” Jongin says a little too loud. “No. I’ve been pining after you for weeks! I’ve been trying to get the other instructors to find out if Sehun was your boyfriend!”

Baekhyun laughs because life is definitely funny. Sehun is really never going to believe this. “He’s not my boyfriend and he’s definitely somewhere probably face deep in ass with a guy named Yixing.”

Jongin starts laughing hysterically. “I knew it!” Jongin kisses Baekhyun softly, then smiles. “I asked Yixing to find out for me and he said he would take care of it. I didn’t know it meant he was going to take him home!”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and sighs. That’s definitely Sehun. “You don’t know Sehun and his love for ass. He’s wanted to fuck nearly every instructor we’ve had since we started going to the gym.”

Jongin smirks then kisses Baekhyun deeply. “Bet that includes me, but he was never my type.”

“Oh and I am?”

“Definitely.” Jongin looks down between them Baekhyun immediately remembers they are sweaty, gross, and have cum in their pants. “So, can we shower at your place?”

“We can do whatever the fuck you want at my place as long as I get to touch your ass.”

“Deal.”

Baekhyun stands and Jongin follows. They creep out of the massage room where no actual massage took place. They grab their bags and walk out of the gym hand in hand. Yixing and Sehun are in the parking lot waiting.

“Worked didn’t it?” Is all Sehun says.

“Yeah.” Jongin smiles shyly and Baekhyun looks between them confused. “Guess it did.”

Yixing grabs Sehun’s waist then motions towards the car. “Funny how neither of them knew how thirsty they were for each other.”

Baekhyun’s not sure what the hell is going on, but he’s definitely glad the feelings are mutual. Jongin’s hand feels good in his even if it is clammy. Jongin stops for a moment, then kisses Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I kind of told a little white lie.” Jongin twists a little and Baekhyun thinks his cheeks should stay blushed pink. “I knew Yixing and Sehun were hooking up today. I kind of put them together. I really wanted to get you alone because I really like you. You’re gorgeous and funny, and you like my butt.”

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. He presses a kiss to Jongin’s cheek then urges him to follow. “I love your butt and I’d love for you to have dinner with me.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Jongin doesn’t say any more, but he follows Baekhyun home and they do more than just have dinner together. After all, Real Thirst Hours don’t stop just because they aren’t at the gym.


End file.
